creepypastavillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Locklear
Evander Locklear, better known as Doctor Locklear or simply Locklear, is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story "Good Doctor Locklear". He was once a normal doctor who helped all he could with a content life and loving wife, until one day his entire life was shattered with events that would drive him insane with anger. From that day forward Doctor Locklear would become a homicidal vigilante that would kill criminals who escaped the law and harvest their organs and/or blood, the reason is he would after killing these men and women transfer what was needed to the poor that would otherwise be unable to get treatment. For this reason Doctor Locklear was locked away until escaping, though upon escape some would cover up his acts or not try to catch him due to having mixed feels in his action. Biography A formerly respected doctor, loving husband and expecting father, Locklear was called in for an urgent surgery, while operating it turns out his wife and unborn child died due to complications when she went into premature labor but none of the other doctors informed him until after the patient was saved. While Locklear was in grief he learned the man he had saved was responsible for the rape and murder of a teenage girl who's father was trying to avenge. His grief and anger consumed him to the point he quite his job to work at the hospital to work in private, this is also when he went on to become the serial killer he would become infamous as to the public. One of his earlier kills apparently was a recently released sex offender who's lungs he was able to harvest to save a poor seven year old girl thus saving her life, however while he was estimated to of killed thirty to forty people he had been able to save a bare minimum of twenty people before he was captured. When caught Locklear was heavily sedated and placed in a mental asylum but in the few moments he was left aware of his surrounding between his sedations he was able form a plan to escape, he was able to sneak small objects such as forks and eventually a scalpel by being an obedient patient earning the staffs approval. Over the next few night Locklear waited for the exact moment to strike, he knew he'd have to kill a young nurse in training named Emily which he hated but deemed a necessary evil in his crusade. Upon sneaking the scalpel into his straightjacket, Locklear pretended to be in agonizing pain when he was aware Emily was nearby, playing on her sympathy he tricked her into undoing his restraints and as she turned her back he slit her throat with the blood staining his straightjacket before sneaking out of his room. After killing her, Locklear, gave a moments to contemplate what to do next and decided to go to the basement to retrieve the clothes he was captured in. After a short time, Locklear was able to get all the way to the basement and retrieve all his objects before making it out of the asylum vowing to continue his crusade. One of his next victims was a man only know as Mr. Claymore who Locklear had watched the entire trial of who while the court acquitted was certain he was guilty of his crimes. As Claymore celebratory walked home Locklear had stalked him until Claymore confronted in in an alleyway where Locklear was able to knock him down and used chloroform to seduce him, he immediately Locklear took the man to his lair and strapping him to a table. Locklear then is revealed yet another victim, Mr. Williams, he had marked areas that highlighted the vital organs before eventually confronting the man saying those who caused him trouble would lose their tongue as punishment. In an almost mocking tone Locklear greeted the two and dismissed his claims to of known they were vile men thus undeserving of any mercy. While he let Claymore watch the news Locklear pointed out that it wouldn't help Claymore find out where he was due to it being recorded. Eventually Claymore was able to escape, grab a dull knife and used an elevator to try to escape but was quickly followed by Locklear who started to lose his patience. While not said outright given the continued killing spree that Locklear was able to kill the man and continue his operations. Over time it seems the justice system and politicians found so controversial that most no longer wanted to try to capture Locklear. Eventually an officer by the name of Bernadette Devereaux had decided to investigate the mad doctor but had little to work with. As she continued her search she talked the staff and realized his tragic lose of his family along with his pattern. Realizing this pattern Bernadette soon decided to investigate and keep an eye on a man acquitted of a killing. After a few nights Bernadette finally caught a glimpse and chased them only to be knocked out by Locklear who also took her gun. Upon waking up Bernadette made the rash decision to still try to save the man for Locklear but quickly was confronted. At first both were civil and answered one another's questions and Locklear even removing his mask upon her request for him to do so, unfortunately Bernadette upset Locklear by mentioning knowing of his lose. In rage Locklear pointed out that not only did he lose his family but had saved a violent criminal much to his disgust. Locklear was quick to point out that his soon to be victim didn't just kill someone but it was the man's pregnant wife, despite hating this Bernadette argued no one had the right to kill anyone leading to Locklear being annoyed but with his moment of lowering his guard Bernadette was able to take back her gun back. Unfazed by this Locklear told her she could save the man by killing him or leave him, conflicted by Locklear's arguments, Bernadette refused to use her gun but not at either them and soon quite the force unable to live with compromising her belief of the world being black and white. At some point after the incident with Bernadette, Locklear had decided to capture a stalker by the name of Jeanie Winters. Jeanie tells her side claiming to merely be socially awkward and all the men simply exaggerated or flat out made facts to make her worse than she really was to a sedated victim of Locklear, Craig, who almost helped her escape as the drug wasn't as strong for him due to a history of abusing most substances before being knocked out by Locklear who this time strapped him to a gurney. As Craig soon wakes up and mocks his costume and revealed he killed other before in his threats towards Locklear. Annoyed by the threats by Craig, Locklear broke the man's legs with a metal pipe. After throwing the pipe to the floor, Locklear left the room with Craig but Jeanie was able to use the pipe to escape her cell. As Jeanie was tried to use a small lift to escape but the lift stopped and lead to where Locklear realized what had happened but Craig's scream gave enough of a distraction for Jeanie to escape the lift and get the pipe she was forced to leave behind. While on the case of Jeanie for a short while with no avail, Locklear eventually went up stairs to take care of a phone call, Jeanie then felt pity for Craig and killed him upon his pleas to be put out of his misery. As Jeanie tries to find an easy escape rout she overheard Locklear's phone call the explains a woman was unsure on Jeanie being a criminal let alone a dangerous one but Locklear does insist Jeanie is a depraved stalker. Angered she tried to attack him and plead innocence, Locklear pointed out she harassed all the men she claimed to have feelings for and in one instance killed a girlfriend of one. The captured Jeanie then admits she killed the girlfriend out of jealousy yet blames the victim, Locklear admits it's people like her who disturb him the most. When Jeanie wants to know why he points out that the girlfriend was one of the good people he saved through a heart transplant but alas Jeanie killed her. When Jeanie pleads for mercy and claims to be just like Locklear, Locklear in anger points out they are not similar and he'd make her suffer for hurting an innocent person. Appearance Doctor Locklear is described as tall man with long black hair that he often tied back with a light olive skin tone and icy blue eyes. Most of the time he wears a blood stained plague doctor mask and long dark hooded cloak when out committing his crimes. Personality Doctor Locklear is a man who has a great desire to help the innocent and punish the wicked, to this end he will find criminals who he feels escaped justice be it released early or being found innocent despite incriminating evidence to then kill often in a agonizing matter such as harvesting organs while awake before then giving compatible patients the blood or organ they need to survive. Locklear is a man who also is generally polite and even at times charming when he's around innocent or at least who he views as innocent, this at times is mildly extended to his victims until angered though he is quick to point out he doesn't plan to show any mercy to the victims as in his eyes he views all his acts as a form of justice for their heinous crimes. That said despite his clear cruelty towards most victims he does avoid killing any innocents whenever possible with his one confirmed innocent victim being a nurse in the mental ward who he shows no pleasure in this act only deeming it a necessary evil to continue his mission. Even when one officer tries to capture him he merely knocks her out instead of killing her due to not wanting to hurt innocents, when confronted he is quick to point out the world is full of people who are undeserving of life and while he might kill his victims deserve it. He also goes on to point out he's ultimately saving more lives through his work, with this he appeals to the officer's sense of justice saying he might understand why some might not agree with his methods entirely but he is in a way helping others. Even when the officer points her gun all Locklear does is tell her that she can shoot him and save a man who murdered his family or leave him to his work showing a borderline nihilistic outlook on his own life. Overall Locklear can be described as a charming and brilliant sadist with a messiah complex who truly wishes to help the innocent through immoral means. Even though he hates the criminals with a passion he seems to think maybe God will show them some mercy given they will be helping others from beyond the grave though this likely means rather little given how he sadistically butchers them while claiming this was the fate they truly deserved. Category:Webseries Villains